Something Lost, Something Gained
by ScaryMeadow
Summary: A lonely draenei walks the streets of Stormwind and gets picked up by a friendly woman. M/draenei paladin & f/human citizen. Rated M for sexual themes.


**Something Lost, Something Gained**

* * *

_My name is Cali Windbearer. I am a citizen of Stormwind, the largest human city in Azeroth. I live in the Trade District where the streets are always teeming with travellers and adventurers. I see many faces each day, and every day is unlike any other. I will now tell you about one of those days._

Another day in Stormwind dawns and the never sleeping streets in the Trade District are slowly filled with the golden morning light like always. Travellers looking for a good offer group up in the auction house and the smell of fresh bread fills the air.

Cali looks out trough her window and casts her eyes over her beloved city. She looks down at the street below and spots the baker Thomas Miller on his daily morning route, advertising his goods. "Thomas!" she calls, waving to get his attention as he looks up. "Cali! Good morning, dear." "Wait for me, will you? I'll come right down." Cali clenches her skirts as she runs down the staircase to greet him.

"What have you got for me this morning?" Cali opens his basket and smells the aroma of the sweet potato bread, still hot from the oven. Just what she wanted. She pays for her breakfast and is about to head home when a deep voice behind her greets the baker. His skin of is a clear blue colour, his plated shoulders are wide and behind him swings a strong tail under a long cloak.

"I would like purchase some bread, please." His tongue moves with difficulty, as he still isn't used to the common language. Thomas shows him his wares when Cali breaks in "Try the potato bread, it is lovely!" smiling at the stranger. Towering over her, he returns her smile and tells the baker "As the lady suggested, then." Merchandise is quickly exchanged for money and Thomas continues his route.

A blue arm is outstretched. Cali takes the great hand in a handshake, but instead he turns the back of her hand up and kisses it lightly. She giggles shyly when his tendrils tickle her. "My name is Rasul," he continues "thank you for your advice." "My pleasure, Rasul. I am Cali Windbearer. Good morning to you." He lets go of her hand and closes his bag, now filled with bread. "I must be on my way, but it was a delight meeting such a beautiful face." Rasul turns on his hoof and walks down the street with a 'farewell'. Cali walks home but is barely inside when she remembers that she is out of cheese for her bread.

On her way back for the second time she spots the draenei sitting under a tree, eating a piece of potato bread. She walks over to him but she has to wave in front of his sight to make him notice her. "Oh! I am sorry, I didn't notice you were there." He makes more room when Cali sits down next to him and speaks. "I thought you were in a hurry, being all brave and adventurous." He sits still, watching the bypassing people. "I wish I was..." Cali hands him the cheese and lets him cut off a bite to eat. "So you have nowhere to go?" Rasul fingers the grass and sighs. "I once had a partner. She could swing harder than most men and her aim was true. Travelling with her was never a bore." Cali lowers her voice a little and asks "Did she..?" "No! No, not at all." The draenei chuckles half heartedly. "I guess... I guess she lost interest in our adventures. One day she decided to find her own path, and, I have not seen her since the day she took to the wings and flew away."

"You miss her, don't you?" Silence confirms the question. She thinks and then grabs Rasul's arm and pulls him up. He follows the gesture with a puzzling face. "Come with me. I invite you to a nice breakfast in my house." He smiles. "Oh, but I could not barge into your home as a total stranger." "Yes you can." She grabs her packed cheese and pulls him out in the street. "You are Rasul, you like potato bread and you have nothing better to do. Come now, don't make a scene." Rasul frowns at the grinning girl and follows her, as the gentleman he is, into her home.

After a lovely breakfast Rasul insists on washing up the dishes. Cali watches his back, head resting in her palms. "And I tell him " he continues "And I tell him; you call this a horse? I have seen draenei with more horse power!" They both laugh merrily for a moment, but Cali doesn't take her eyes off her guest. She examines his muscles under the thin linen shirt, the flexing arms rubbing a pan cleaner than it's ever been. His curious tail, slowly moving from one side to the other when he reaches for a towel.

"Are all draenei this muscular?" she finally asks. "Pardon?" Rasul turns around to meet her eyes, drying his hands. Cali walks over to him and gently touches his wrist, moving upwards. He stops and takes a deep breath. "Well we... We are built a little more muscular than humans. I also wear heavy armour, so I suppose that might have something to do with it." She feels his arm up and continues to his strong neck. "I have only watched the draenei from afar. Never touched one." The towel falls to the floor and Rasul takes a step back to rest against the workbench, not knowing whether to make her stop or let her continue. A gentle hand touches his tendrils, tightens and pulls. Their lips meet in a simple kiss. He then breaks it, still only an inch away from her. "What are you doing?" Her lips brushing against his with whispering words "I'm making it up as I go."

Another kiss, this time deeper and more intense as Rasul kisses her back. She walks up to him and stands between his legs. He wraps one arm around her small waist and uses the other to support her head. Tongues touch passionately, fingertips sinking into each other's clothing. Cali feels little sparks running through her veins, lungs breathing deeper and harder now. He can feel her body heat and how his own body responds to her touch.

"Bedroom?" he asks, giving away to his body which is aching for more. "Up the stairs." she replies, surprised when he simply carries her up with ease, kissing her again.

Sitting her on the bed he begins to pull his shirt off, letting her enjoy the sight of his chiselled torso. Before he is done, two eager hands start to unbutton his breeches as well, resulting in him standing naked before her. Cali kisses his hardening member with tender lips after a second of hesitation. This is, after all, the first time she has seen one this big... or blue. The touch alone sends electric pulses trough his body, rushing his blood down fast. He can't help but to release a deep moan.

Letting her rough and yet soft and warm tongue roll over his bare tip, Cali tastes the salty skin. She holds him firmly with one hand and feels it as it goes from stiff to rock hard in a minute. She ends by letting it slide into her mouth for just a moment, teasing him.

Rasul answers by pushing her onto the bed, following her down into another deep kiss. He holds her chin firmly between his thumb and index finger, supporting his heavy body on the mattress with the other arm. He looks down as Cali starts to rip open her own dress, one thread at the time the linen splits over her chest. He grips it and continues to tear until her bare torso is lying under him.

"Ah..." She moans as he closes his lips around her left nipple, sucking it in, rolling his tongue over it. Rasul cups the breasts and pinches the other ones nipple, switching from side to side for a while. He can feel that her breath is short and irregular, tiny whimpers escape her lips when he nibbles with his teeth. He can't wait for much longer.

She lets him play with her for a moment, letting her juices flow and heart beat. She even reaches up to play with his hair when he suddenly pushes her down harder with a faint grunt. Then he turns her over to her stomach and sets a leg in between hers to separate them, lifting her hips up to make her stand. Cali does, closing her eyes when he rubs her wet lips with two fingers.

Rasul then decides to play a little and grabs his dick with one hand, the other resting on her round ass. He rubs the tip against her lips, letting the cool air send new waves from his crotch. He finds her warm and tight hole, pretending to enter but backs away. The second time Cali moans and follows him a few inches backwards. The third time she only says "I really hate you now." with a groan.

He chuckles and lets her have her wish, grabbing her hips tight before entering her. He starts out slow to let her widen enough, then gains a little speed to get all the way in. With a last hard thrust he shoves this hard dick into her deep pussy with a loud groan. Beneath him lies a girl suddenly gasping for air. "More." She pleads. And so he pulls out and thrusts back in again.

He reaches down and grabs her hair, using it as reins when he slams into her again and again. Cali gasps and moans, pulling the sheets under her to hold on. Rasul then pulls her body up and holds it tightly against him, placing one foot on the bed to come under her. Her fingernails dig onto the arm he has placed over her shoulders, panting through clenched teeth. He kisses her neck, biting it when her response to the feeling of teeth to the skin made her body stiffen in anticipation.

He brings her down on him, feeling her juices being rubbed all over his crotch. It's wet and slippery. The smell of sex and sweat makes the hot air thick, makes it harder to breathe. "Ah. Ooh..!" Cali moans louder now, crying her throat drier for each time the mighty draenei thrusts deep.

After what seems like hours of pounding into her, they have moved into the bed. Rasul feels that he won't last for very much longer even if he wanted to. He slows down a little and really lets Cali have it hard, letting her feel what real draenei flesh feels like. Rasul bends over her and bites her shoulder, hearing her muffled screams from the pillow.

He holds for as long as he can before asking with his horse voice "Where... Where?" without stopping. "Just let yourself go." Is the only thing she manages to say before the man behind her arches his back violently and screams as he pumps his seed inside of her, every muscle in his body pulsing, fingers digging into her skin. He manages to fill her till it pours out in thick, warm white fluids. He can still feel the pulses ring throughout his body when he finally relaxes and lets himself fall down beside her.

Cali sighs and rolls into his arms, wrapping leg wet with sweat around his. Outside the town bell rings two o'clock in the afternoon.


End file.
